inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Okuno Hosomichi
(Defender) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = Outei Tsukinomiya |seiyuu = Watanabe Hiroko |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven SD |debut_anime = Episode 014 (Ares)}} Okuno Hosomichi ( ) is a defender for Outei Tsukinomiya. Profile Eleven License *''"His eyes may appear vacant at first glance due to his emotionless expression, but he’s a skilled defender for Outei Tsukinomiya, whose brilliant techniques create the perfect defense."'' Appearance Okuno has light skin and is average in height. He has navy blue hair which he wears in a high ponytail with a white hairband. He has a bowl cut fringe and his bangs are much longer on the right, falling down past his neck. The bangs on his right are streaked with two vertical white stripes. His almond-shaped eyes are the same color as his hair. He is very slim compared to the other members of his team. He generally stands holding his hands in front of him folded over on top of each other. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Okuno appeared with his team Outei Tsukinomiya, during the ceremony for all teams participating in FF finals. They were introduced as a team who had zero conceded goals since no one managed to score against them. He was seen walking in alongside Kusaka Gen. Three days before the ceremony, Okuno met with his team after one of their players, Takemi Kousuke, wanted to escape. They were listening in silence as Nosaka Yuuma interrogated Takemi about what he had done. Nosaka decided to let him go free since he wasn't useful to the team anymore. Before the match with Seishou Gakuen started, the coach gave them orders and warned to be completely obedient to Ares guidelines. Outei Tsukinomiya started to play rough and aimed directly at the Seishou players to take away their ability to fight. After the first half of the match ended, Okuno was listening with his teammates their coach, who was disappointed with their plays - he expected more than three goals from them. During the next match with Inakuni Raimon he was easily passed by Okuiri Hiro when he used his technique The Labyrinth. Later he was shocked after Kozoumaru Sasuke shot with his technique Hidaruma Bakunetsudan. At the end of the match, he was standing next to Tanizaki Yoshiya with his head down. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Okuno was seen during the meeting with Nosaka and Nishikage Seiya, before they left to go to Russia for the FFI tournament. It was revealed that after the departure of Midouin Munetada, the Ares system was finally closed. The team got the chance to be rebuilt so the players returned to training. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * Gallery Okuno Hosomichi official site.png|Official artwork. EL02-07.png|EL02-07. EP-03-015.png|EP-03-015. EPD-03-005.png|EPD-03-005. Trivia *His name is a pun based on the book "Oku no Hosomichi", translated as "The Narrow Road to the Interior", a major work of "haibun" by the Japanese poet Matsuo Bashō, considered one of the major texts of Japanese literature of the Edo period. *His title is the Wabisabi Clairvoyant (わびさび , Wabisabi Senrigan). **Wabi-sabi is, in traditional Japanese aesthetics, a world view based on the acceptance of transience and imperfection. *He uses keigo (polite Japanese) according to the Eleven Band. *Okuno ranked 36th place in Animate's all character popularity ranking poll of 2019. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters